Pretty Rhythm: The Highness' Waltz
by Hacker in RLife
Summary: There are Prism Jumps and Prism Acts. But what about a Prism Stage? In another town, there's a Prism School called 'Jewel Hearts' where they are holding an audition for a new Prism group. Enter, Asami, Mika, and, Ema. With different goals, the three of them will be working together now. To the gates of the 'Royalty'. Who will win the title of Queen and bring home the crown?
1. Introductions

**- Hey guys, my friend, Rose, visited me the other day and requested me to make a Pretty Rhythm fanfic. She don't have an account here but she's really a fan of Pretty Rhythm, her favorite character by the way is Mia Ageha -**

**: Why are you telling them that? :**

**- I just felt like it, RL does not own Pretty Rhythm - **

* * *

**_First name: _**Asami

_**Last name:**_ Sasaki

_**Age:**_ 14

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Birthday: **_April 08, 2000

_**Hair color and **_**_style: _**Orange-Yellow. Tied into a low pony-tail with a plain white scrunchie. Two bangs parted to the left.

_**Eye color: **_Brown

_**Theme **_**_color:_ **Jasmine

_**Fashion Element: **_Sexy

_**Blood type****: **_O

_**Affiliation: **_DREAMs

_**Animal Coach:**_Ichi

_**Relative(s):**_

Jiro Sasaki (Father)  
Nana Sasaki (Mother)  
Rin Sasaki (Older Brother by 4 minutes)  
Un-named younger sister

_**Casual Clothe: **_White shirt with six Jonquil-colored stripes. Knee-length Jeans. Orange doll shoes. Yellow wrist band on the left.

_**Prism Clothe -**_**  
**

_**Head: **_A white yellow-striped scrunchie. At the head is a Yellow diamond hair clip on the right.

_**Upper: **_A Jasmine-colored button shirt with the collars are colored Mustard color. A Yellow diamond hanging on a Topaz-colored choker it. The first button is buttoned then the rest are unbuttoned. This shows a black wife-beater underneath the shirt. Then a two topaz colored lines at the middle of the shirt.

_**Bottom:**_A Jasmine-colored short. Single Mustard-colored stripe at the end of the shorts, said stripe is decorated with multiple yellow diamonds. Black boots above the ankles with Topaz-colored linings.

_**Hand:**_Black gloves that shows the fingers.

_**Personality: **_An energetic girl with a happy-go-lucky attitude, good at her feet but not with words. She expresses herself with her actions than words in order to not accidentally hurt people's feelings. If she do, she'll find a way to make it up. She's also the type of girl who always play by the rules and dislike people who cheats just to get something they want. She believes that if you want something, you should just go for it.

_**First Name: **_Mika

_**Last Name: **_Adachi

_**Age: **_14

_**Gender:** _Female

**_Birthday:_ **December 16 1999

_**Hair color and style: **_Black Shoulder-length. Bangs parted to the right, it's being held by a light pink hair-clip.

_**Eye color: **_Dark-Red

**_Theme Color:_ **Amaranth Pink

_**Fashion Element: **_Pop

_**Blood Type: **_B

_**Affiliation: **_DREAMs

_**Animal Coach:**_Cutie

_**Relatives:**_

Kaito Adachi (Father)  
Hana Adachi (Mother)

_**Casual Clothe:** _Purple blouse with raspberry-colored collars. A dark-blue butterfly in the middle. Denim shorts. Dirty white sneakers.

_**Prism Clothe -**_

_**Head: **_The hair clip disappeared, replacing it with a Pink Heart at the right.

_**Upper: **_An Amaranth Pink colored buttoned blouse. Collars are French Rose colored. Magenta colored choker with a Pink Heart hanging on it. Halfway of the blouse is buttoned, the half of it is not. Underneath the blouse is a black wife-beater. Magenta linings in the middle of the blouse.

_**Bottom: **_An Amaranth Pink colored short skirt. At the left side of the skirt is a French Rose stripe, inside the stripe is decorated with Pink Hearts. Underneath the skirt is a black shorts above the knees. Black boots above the ankles with Magenta-colored linings.

_**Hand: **_Black gloves that shows the fingers.

_**Personality: **_An adventurous girl with a outgoing personality, doesn't hesitate to help others in need. Always makes new friends, good or bad. She loves to sing different kinds of music. Also acts like the older sister of the group and always try to pursue the girls (and boys) to call her Mika-nee because she never had younger siblings. Tries to spoil the group rotten because she said that she likes to take care of people. Oldest of the group.

_**First Name: **_Ema

**_Last Name:_ **Ichihara

_**Age: **_14

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Birthday: **_January 23 2000

_**Hair color and style: **_Dark-Blue waist-length. Purple ribbon tied to the end. Bangs covers all of her forehead area.

_**Eye color: **_Purple

_**Theme color: **_Tiffany Blue

_**Fashion Element: **_Lovely

_**Blood Type: **_A

_**Affiliation: **_DREAMs

_**Animal Coach:**_Pan-Pan

_**Relatives:**_

Ringo Ichihara (Mother)  
Ryou Ichihara (Father)  
Ichigo Ichihara (Older Sister)

_**Casual Clothe:**_ Sky blue peter pan-collared buttoned blouse with a yellow ribbon. White ruffle skirt. And Lemon-colored sandals.

_**Prism Clothe -**__  
_

_**Head: **_Blue Spade hair clip on the right. The purple ribbon at the end of her hair stayed intact.

_**Upper: **_A Tiffany blue-colored blouse with puffed sleeves. Collars are Periwinkle-colored. Powder Blue colored choker with a Blue Spade hanging on it. Buttons are all buttoned, top to bottom. Periwinkle linings in the middle of the blouse.

_**Bottom: **_Tiffany blue skirt that reaches the knees. At the right side of the skirt is a Periwinkle colored stripe, inside it is decorated with Blue Spades. Black boots with Powder Blue linings above the ankles.

_**Hands: **_Black gloves that shows the fingers.

_**Personality: **_A smart and loyal friend, good at skating but never at singing and dancing. Grew up with parents and siblings always at work, she started to learn every basic household chores. Never lies and always worry a lot. Nervous about simple things and not much of a social person. But when her friends is in danger, does not hesitate to rescue them. Tends to be dangerous when provoked for a long time.

* * *

**- And that's about it, the group DREAMs. This is just an introduction, I'll be making the real story tomorrow or the next tomorrow -**

**: Hm... I think there is more to this :**

**- Edited: 5/12/2014, Note: I have no sense of Fashion, so bare with both of the clothes and it's colors -**


	2. Plushies and Wishes

**- The real chapter of the PRWF, gyuu~ And here we have a special guest, MysteriousGirl! -**

**$ Cream-puffs~desu I wish you put my own character, Hikaru there! But still keep up the good job-desu~ $**

**- There you have it, that was really MysteriousGirl that have commented on my story! Yep, she's here in my house now with her little sister -**

**: Am I late for something? :**

**- I do not own Pretty Rhythm -**

* * *

"Oh my god, they're so cool!" Asami exclaimed, she watched Mia Ageha as she did another Prism Jump. Reina, Karin, and Ayami trailing behind her "I so want to do a Prism Jump too!"

Asami jumped from the couch and to the wooden floor, it was slippery since it was newly wax. Asami glide around a bit and when he saw a huge space, she jumped and twirled in the air and as she landed. She slipped and fell.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Asami's Older Brother, Rin, said. In his hand was a bowl of Ice cream, Choco-Mint flavor. Rin looked at the T.V. "Another one of those Prism shows? Are you not getting tired from just watching them?"

"Well duh, how could I not? It's every girls and maybe boys dream to be a Prism Star" Asami replied. She lifted herself up and laid on the coach "Besides, think of all the fans cheering you to do another jump. The warm smiles they give you as they stare at you with awe, or the the slapping noise of their hands as they clap for you after the show"

"I just don't get this Prism thing. Anyways, Mom said that you have to sleep early this time. She's getting tired of waking up then waking me up to wake you up"

Rin grabbed the remote then turned off the T.V. Asami pouted and stormed to her room, Rin shook his head and sighed "Girls"

Meanwhile, Asami was thrashing on her bed, complaining why her brother have to ruin her '_Prism Moment_'. She puffed her cheeks and pulled the blanket to cover her. She faced the wall on her left, and that's where she felt something on her side. She sat up and saw a Squirrel Plushie on the bed.

"Wait, when did you get here?" Asami lifted the Plushie and examined it. It was light brown with a white coat, it was wearing a white ribbon with a tint of yellow, just like it's eyes, that was tied to it's tail. In the middle of the ribbon was a yellow diamond "Nah, who cares where you came from"

Asami laid on her bed once again with the Squirrel in her arms. She closed her eyes and went to sleep but without thinking about something first:

_"I wish Rin that, I, Asami Sasaki, can show you the Prism World. You will soon understand what it means to be a Prism"_

**~ Fresh fruit Basket ~**

Mika went downstairs after watching the last episode of the Prism show on her computer. It was really satisfying watching Reina finishing her jump, and Ayami too! The clothes they wore were really cute, Mika wished that she could just suddenly appear in one of their Prism Shows and kidnapped them and take care of them as her own.

"Ah, Mika. Right timing, before your Father comes home, I want you to taste-test this" requested Hana, she placed the spoon that was carrying a sample of the soup in front of her mouth.

Mika nodded. She placed her lips on the spoon and started to sip the liquid out of the spoon and let her taste bud to do the rest "Hm... a little bit sour and the sweetness in it is small but it's just the way Papa likes it" Mika answered. Hana nodded and continued on stirring the soup.

"Then that's great. I heard your Father has been promoted by his boss, so I thought about celebrating it"

"Celebrating about what?" Kaito's voice echoed. Mika grinned and turned to looked at her Father that was leaning on the doors frame. Mika took notice the Plushie that her Father was holding.

"Can I take a look at that?" Mika asked as she pointed her finger to the Plushie. Kaito nodded, and walked towards her. He handed the Plushie to her and Mika examined it.

"It's a Dog Plushie" Mika thought, it's color was dark brown with a mocha-colored coat. It's ears were down, and it's pink eyes were sparkling. A black hat was sitting on it's head, a white sash with a tint of pink tied to it with a Pink heart "Where did you get this?"

"I won it from an arcade game"

Kaito went to his wife and kissed her on the cheeks, Hana returned the kiss by kissing Kaito on the lips. While Mika's parents were making-out, Mika was still sitting on her seat. Mika smiled and kissed the Plushie on the head.

_"I wish I could make all people happy like how I am feeling happy today, not only my parents but the I want the whole world to smile"_

**# Heartful Splash #**

"Please, don't come near me" Ema cried, the cat titled it's head as it advanced to Ema. Ema was almost in the verge of crying, she slowly took steps backwards then she ran to a nearby playground "Safe, I thought it was going to scratch me"

Ema sat on one of the swings, she looked up at the sky and saw the stars. There was no cloud in the sky so it was only the stars, there were so many of them.

She heard some loud noises and immediately put her guard up. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was only the noise from the cellphone of a nearby couple.

"Prizmmy here is getting better and better!" she heard the girl said. Ema pulled out her phone and with a few clicking here and there, the scene where Prizmmy is still performing showed up.

Yeah, the girls are good. Okay, they are great. Each and every one of them, but the person who really Ema adores is Karin. Karin is a carefree girl in the group, she always smile and never seem to be nervous when performing.

"Karin there looks so free, I wish I could be as confident as her" Ema whispered. Karin jumped and acted into the Prism Act with the other girls "How could she stay as calm if a huge crowd is watching her every move?"

As Ema was about to stand up, something fell on her head. It wasn't hard but it was enough for Ema to panic. She stopped and found out it was only a Plushie. She picked it up and discovered that it was a Panda Plushie. Like the usual panda, it's color was black and white. Ema took note of it's light blue eyes. On it's neck was a white sash with a tint of blue, on it was a blue spade.

Ema looked around her, finding the person or child that must have lost the Plushie. But there was no one.

"Should I bring you back home?" Ema asked, she hesitated. Three minutes have passed and no one still approached her, so she made her decision to take it home.

_"I wish that I am not this nervous nor shy, I wish that I have the courage to stand-up and shine" _

*** Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider * **

It was Friday, the last day of school. The bell just rang, signaling that school was finish. Every student from different school shouted in joy and quickly exited the school. Three certain girls were walking at the same, and at the same stopped in front of a poster.

_Announcement to all Girls and Boys!_

_We have great news for you! _

_Do you want to be a Prism Star like MARs, Prizmmy, Puretty, or Callings. Well thank your lucky stars, at April 20 Prism School 'Jewel Hearts' is holding on auditions at XXX at exactly 12:00 pm sharp. If you came late, then you are sorry._

_Requirements for the auditions is: A permission slip of the Parent's or Guardian's signature, a CD of what song you will be using (or you could just choose the song's of MARs, and yes, we have asked permission) and one prism jump._

_And remember, we will take one hundred people for the slot in 'Jewel Hearts' _

"Now's my chance! If Rin could see me on T.V. then he'll understand" said Asami as she ran to her house and started practicing for the audition.

"If I join the audition and become a Prism Star, then that means I have a way to make people smile like Reina and Ayami do! Huh! I could even meet them in person in a Prism Contest" Mika giggled to herself, creeping the other people around her.

"A-Audition? I'm not sure.. but, maybe... I can prove myself that I am strong. Right, I'll join the audition" Ema nervously said, people could see that she's trembling in... well you know what word it describes.

_"Prism Audition, here I come!" _

* * *

**- Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time, I am having trouble on creating the Prism clothes for the girls and also I would like to give credit for JigokuTenshi834 for the 'Prism Stage' name. And yes, I have asked Permission to use the name -**

**: Hope you enjoyed it :**


	3. Permissions and Meeting

**- And we are back with chapter 3! I am so done with the Prism designs, ugh! It took me like an hour to redo all the clothes. Then I have to open my newly bought Paper just to draw T_T -**

**: *Pats Hacker's back* This idiot does not own Pretty Rhythm :**

* * *

**At the Sasaki residence**

"Mom, Dad" Asami started as she suddenly stood up from the table in the middle of breakfast, startling Rin besides her "I want to join the Prism Star Audition!"

"Wait, the audition to learn in 'Jewel Hearts'?" her Father, Jiro, asked, Asami nodded "I don't mind"

"Honey!" Asami's Mother, Nana, protested "Don't agree out of blue, think about the consequences that will happen next. What would happen if our goes there? She may meet some bad influences there, they may abuse her, experiment on her. They-"

"They may teach me properly in order to be an excellent Prism Star with decent lessons along with good girls" Asami cut her Mother off.

"Yes dear, the're may be possibilities. But what if the're not? Then we just wasted our daughter's time and while she is here in the house, the other girls that have been given by their parent's permission will be out there. Already graduated at 'Jewel Hearts'" Kaito said, he finished his miso soup and began washing his dishes.

"I know that you love Prism Shows, but that isn't enough why you want to join" Nana said.

Asami, from the corner of her eyes, looked at Rin "_It's because I want to show this idiot what Prism Starts do if I became one" _

Asami shakes her head from left to right, confusing her family members "I just want to, Mom. I want to... no, need to. I need to skate in the same ice as Mia do" Asami's inner self gave Asami's heart a medal. Why? For making the most lame reason, ever!

"...Fine" Asami literally fell down anime style "But if you sense any danger, you are going to give us a call and we will pick you up immediately"

"Thank you! Mom, Dad. I'll be going now, I have to practice on skating"

Asami happily left the room as her Mother and Father watched her off. Meanwhile, Rin was still eating, forgotten and all. Asami kicked her door open and went to her calendar.

"Hm... it's April 16, which means that I only got four days to practice. Better pack up, I will be needing some food, water, and change of clothes..." Asami said to herself.

She grabbed her bag and began filling it with the required things. As she was about to close her bag, she noticed her stuff Squirrel on the top of her desk. She thought for a moment, then grabbing it and leaving the house.

"...And some support from someone even if they aren't alive"

**At Adachi residence **

Mika was helping her Mother do the household chores, Mika was cleaning the windows while her Mother was mopping the floor. Her Father went to work early because his working time changed and he needed to go to his office early. Hana was done mopping when she noticed that Mika was shining brighter than usual.

"My, my. You seem happy today" Hana said as she playfully elbowed Mika.

"Yep! When I was walking from school I saw a poster" Mika giggled, she lowered the dry rug and wet it again.

"You mean the Prism Audition?"

"Wait, how did you-!?"

"I saw it near the grocery store earlier, knowing you. If you see that, you'll definitely join"

"So, can I?"

"Of course, everything that makes you happy"

Mika dropped the wet rug and ran to her Mother, she embraced her tight like her life depends on it. Hana felt something wetting her dress, she looked down at Mika and found out that she was crying. Tears of joy to be exact.

"Well then, are you ready?" Hana got out of the hug and put on her hands on Mika's shoulders. Mika looked at Hana confusingly, Hana laughed at this "To go and practice skating, you may be good at singing but at skating, not so much"

Mika pouted but thanked her Mother anyways, she ran up to her room and packed some thing. When she was about to leave the house, Hana tapped Mika's shoulder to get her attention.

"I think you forgot something" Hana said, she brought out the Dog Plushie "Here, take this. So at least you know that even if your Father is not here, he will be always watching you"

Mika took the Dog Plushie and paused before smiling "Yeah, I know"

Mika twisted the doorknob and stepped outside with the Dog Plushie in her arms "Look out Jewel Hearts! Mika Adachi will blow your minds with her awesome Prism Jump!" she looked at the Dog Plushie and smiled for the last time "Right?"

**At Ichihara Residence **

Ema nervously fidget on the couch, she was hesitating on asking if she could join the Prism Audition. Ema knows her Father and Mother when it comes to things like this, it happened to her sister when she decided to live on her own because her job is in another town and it would take a long time to get there. Ema remembered how they coldly refused on Ichigo living on her own.

"Ema, what's wrong?" Ema jumped from her seat and fell on the floor. She looked up and saw her sister, she hurriedly stood up and bowed.

"Welcome home, Ichigo-nee" Ema greeted "Is there anything you need? Water? Food? Juice? Cookies?"

"Yes, I need something, but not from the options that you gave me. I need the reason on why you are fidgeting in the middle of the couch?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing! It's nothing!"

"Ema, don't lie to me. I know when you lie, it's a sister's instinct. Now tell me, what's wrong"

"Um... Jewel Hearts are holding on auditions for those who want to be a Prism Star. I kinda want to, but... if I told Father and Mother about this, they will surely stop me at any cost"

"Then why don't you join without telling them?"

"I need my Parent's signature or Guardian's, that also is acceptable"

"Alright, you can go. I know how to write Mama and Papa's signature, but in return" Ichigo held Ema's hand with her's "You'll knock their pants off with your amazingness, okay?"

Ema looked at Ichigo with teary eyes before pouncing on her "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Right, right. Now go pack while I go and look out for Mama and Papa"

Ema nodded and went to her room, she packed up some stuff in her bag. Handkerchief, Band-aides, and others things. She looked at her Panda Plushie, without thinking. She grabbed it and stuff it inside the bag, she haven't told her family about the Plushie yet.

If they found out, they will be pouring a lot of questions for her and that was not a good sign.

"I'll be going now!" Ema told Ichigo, Ichigo waved her hand at Ema as Ema disappeared from her sight.

"_I hope I know what I am doing"_

**( Heart-Pounding Experience ) **

The Skating Rink at the Mall was a no. 1 place for people to skate. Friends, Couples, Families, it is mostly welcome to everyone. Normally, a few people would skate. But since the Jewel Hearts' Poster was placed all over town, the skating rink today is...

"Is full" one of the workers said. Asami looked at the worker with shock written on her face.

Mika and Ema arrived also, the two of them stood behind Asami. The two of them panted before, at the same time, said "We want to rent some skates please!"

"You can't" Asami said at the two "The Skating Rink is full, there's no more room"

"And just I thought I was going to practice hard" Mika cried, she hugged the nearest thing to her: Ema.

"Me too, Ichigo-nee took the risk for me just to be in here" Ema also cried, she hugged her stuff Panda Plushie while tears were falling out of her eyes.

Asami noticed the two girls crying behind her, she felt pity for the two of them. So, she grabbed both girl's wrist and pulled them outside. The three girls stood in the middle of the building and the street.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mika asked.

"I'm doing this so we could finally skate" Asami answered.

"How?" Ema asked.

"Watch"

Asami breathe deeply and with the loudest voice "ISN'T THAT LOVE MIX AND CALLINGS! THEY LOOK LIKE THEY ARE GOING TO XXX!"

Suddenly, every girl that was once skating were now outside and running to the direction of the place that Asami randomly shouted. It seems like they're not going to come back anytime soon.

"Problem solved" Asami grinned. She grabbed Mika and Ema's hand, and dragged them inside the Mall. The worker there seemed surprised because the full Skate Rink was now empty, not a single person to be seen. Asami turned to the worker "Can we rent the skates now?"

"Ah, of course. Please wait for a moment" the worker disappeared as she went to get three skates.

"Thank you for doing that" Mika said, Ema agreed as she bowed to Asami

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be practicing now" Ema followed.

"No worries, I was going to practice to" Asami said.

"Since you helped us, we should do you a favor in return" Mika said, she held Asami's hand as she shake it up and down "By the way I'm Mika, Mika Adachi"

"And I'm Ema, Ema Ichihara" Ema introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Asami Sasaki" Asami said "And you two don't need to do me a favor"

"No we have too!" Mika's eyes were on fire, Asami couldn't help but sweat-drop.

"Fine!" Asami said "Today, I want you two to enjoy skating with me to the fullest"

Mika and Ema looked at Asami before looking at each other, Mika smiled as Ema too. The two of them nodded as the worker came back with three skates.

"Enjoy" said the worker.

* * *

**- And we are finish with chapter 3, tomorrow will be chapter 4! -**

**: Can't wait :**


	4. Audition and Teamwork

**- Chhhaappptterrr 4! Here it comes~ Finally the audition day has finally arrive -**

**: This days, I think I don't know what to say anymore. RL does not own Pretty Rhythm :**

* * *

The four days passed by for our three girls. It was like they have just been practicing yesterday, it was disappointing, really. But the three of them did enjoy their time together. They spend their time getting to know each other well.

After skating for the last time, they said their goodbye's. Asami arrived full of energy than ever, Mika arrived brighter than the lights in her home (Hana took note that if her daughter came back home like that, she will just have to turn of the lights, and Ema arrived with a wide smile on her face than even her sister got creep out by it.

**Day of the Audition **

"So this is the place" Asami said, she was about to enter when she heard someone calling her name.

"ASAMI!" Mika yelled as she waved her hand while running up to her. Ema was also behind her, running "YOU'RE JOINING ALSO!?"

"Mika, yeah. You two too?" Asami asked, she gave the two hugs.

Mika patted Asami's head and said "I told you the other day, cal me Mika-nee" then Mika turned to Ema "You too, Ema"

"M-Mika-nee" Ema shyly said. Mika paused for a moment before glomping at Ema. Ema squeaked and blushed because of the affection she was getting.

"You are just to cute!" Mika squealed, she rubbed her cheeks at Ema's.

Asami watched the PDA scene that was happening in front of her when she remembered something "Guys, did you bought your Plushies?"

Mika and Ema nodded before showing their's. Yesterday, they talked about how, when, and why questions about their Plushies. When Asami observed and understand each word of how they talk about it, Asami decided that they will always bring it everywhere they go.

"Let's hurry up, it's about 11:59" Ema reminded them as she checked on her phone.

The girls entered the building and was amazed by the number of contestants, as they stepped inside the doors closed behind them. When Ema looked at her phone, it was 12 sharp.

"We're lucky that we got here in time" Asami said.

"WELCOME SOON-TO-BE-PRISM-STARS!" someone screamed, a guy with brown-hair yelled through the microphone. He was riding a floating star while a D.J. booth was on it too "THE NAMES D.J. ACID! AND WELCOME TO JH AUDITIONS!"

Everyone in the room cheered, they were a thousands of them. "BEFORE WE START LET ME INTRODUCE YOU OUR JUDGES FOR TODAY!"

"THE PRODUCER OF THE AUDITION: ANDOU KIMURA!"

A guy with black hair came out of the stage, his grey eyes were shining. He bowed and D.J. Acid continued.

"THE HEAD OF JEWEL HEARTS: LILY NAKAMURA!"

A girl with silver-white hair joined Andou on the stage and waved at the girls.

"AND NO. 1 PRISM STAR OF JEWEL HEARTS: KATSU ITAMI!"

A girl around fourteen with Pink hair (Why not!?) glided along the stage, and stopped besides Lily.

"THAT'S ALL FOR THE JUDGES!"

Andou, Lily, and Katsu left the stage. D.J. Acid lowered himself until he was close to the girls below him "Participants go to the registry counter and submit all of the requirements. After you did, the worker will give you a number. When your number is called then that means it's your turn to perform"

Everyone quickly formed a line. Asami was two people far from Mika from behind, Ema was four people away from Mika from in front.

When all girls got their numbers they waited in the waiting room. Asami got no. 200, Mika no. 199, and Ema being no. 198. Turns out there were 200 contestants. Mika and Ema have to hold down a raged Asami from bursting.

"_And the auditioning begins, no. 1 you're up" __  
_

**Later on...**

"_No. 198, it's your turn" _

"Ema, it's your turn!" Mika playfully said behind Ema's Panda Plushie. She popped out besides it and grinned only to find Ema in tears "E-Ema!?"

"Sorry, Mika-nee. But what if I mess up? Then I might embarrass myself in front of them" Ema started crying. Asami sighed and picked her Squirrel Plushie, using it's right arm she lifted it up and used it to chop Ema's head.

"Ema, how can you say that? If you keep thinking like that then you will surely lose, just believe in yourself. Who knows, you might be able to do more than a Prism Jump" Asami said, Ema smiled and brushed her tears away.

"Yeah, you're right" Ema said, she hugged Asami and went on stage. She thought that everything was okay, but she was wrong. She could see the fierce gaze of the judges eyes. She froze in the middle.

The song started but Ema didn't move. Lily narrowed her eyes "Are you not going to perform? Then you are given permission to back out!"

Ema only froze harder because of Lily's hard voice, Ema wanted to cry. But it seems like her body doesn't want to listen, instead she was trembling.

In the backstage, some girls were laughing. Asami and Mika glared at them, Asami watched how Ema was unable to move. Not taking it anymore, she skated to the stage and the action made Ema snap to her senses. Mika smiled and gently put down the Plushies and followed.

"What are you three doing!?" Andou exclaimed.

"I'm no. 200 and Mika here is no. 199." Asami answered. Her left arm was wrapped around Ema's shoulder and her right was wrapped around Mika's "Since we are last three contestants, we three will perform together"

"Oh, are you sure? Remember if one of you failed, then the other two is also at fault" Katsu said.

"We are sure" Mika simply answered as Asami nodded.

Lily stared at the three. Ema's eyes were full of happiness and joy, Mika's were full of caring and understanding, and Asami's were full of determination and strength. Lily moved her eyes a little and she caught a glimpse of the Plushies laying on the ground. She smiled at this.

"Well then, since it's your decision. We accept. One question: Which song will you be using?" Lily asked.

Asami and Mika grinned while Ema smiled. And in three... two... one... "Prizzmy's Mirai no Jibun!"

"Very well then, D.J. Acid. Will you please?"

Asami, Mika, and Ema stood in their position. Ema on the right, Asami on the middle, and Mika on the left.

"PRESENTING ASAMI, MIKA, AND EMA! PERFORMING MIRAI NO JIBUN BY PRIZMMY!"

_Akirameteita Yume ga kanau shunkan _  
_Youkoso! Dear My Future_

_Mada minu Mirai no watashi e _  
_"Jibun rashiku ikitei masu ka? _

Ema skated along the stage, she twirled and jumped into the air. The scene turned into a cloud-filled sky, Ema began jumping and skating from cloud to cloud before landing on a big cloud. She landed on it and spun around, making the cloud spread through the sky. She stopped and jumped with both arms up, knees bent, and feet behind (Like Mia pose in her Sparkling Future star pose)

"_Exciting Cloud Nine!_"

_Kurou sae mo yorokobi ni kaeru kokoro ga Ashita wo hiraku yo__  
_

_"Kesshite makenai kimochi ga aru nara Negai kanae yoo!"_

Mika twirled before Jumping. The scene changed into Mika skating in circles as she ascended higher and higher as a hat was inside the made circle. Mika stopped in mid-air and grabbed the hat, tapped it with a magic wand, then showed it's hole to the audience as Card, Bunnies, and colorful strings began to appear out of it.

_"Tricky Hat Magic!"_

_"Akogare no mama de icha Nanimo kawaranai kara_  
_Yuuki wo dashite ima, Ippo fumi dasou!" _

It was Asami's time to shine as she jumped into the air. The scene changed into the night sky filled with stars that are not shining brightly. The stars began to shine as Asami passed them by, one by one each star began to fall. Passing by the last star in the sky, Asami landed gracefully on the ground and lifted both of her arms. Behind her were a sky now full of shooting stars.

"_Wish upon a Shooting Star!" _

_Chousen suru kokoro ga daiji sa Nando demo tachi agarou _  
_Mirai ni tsunagete Asu no jibun"_

At the same time, the trio jumped into the air. This time, Lily noticed something. Each of the girls have something on their head. A tiara on Ema's, a small-king like crown on Mika's, and a Prince-like crown on Asami.

The scene changed inside of a throne room decorated with Diamonds, Hearts, and Spades, card-guards were in line facing the red carpet. The door opened as the trio skated into the room, all cards bowed at once. The trio jumped mid-way and did a front-flip before landing in front of the throne, their backs facing it.

_"Cards of Royalty!" _

**& Lovely Rainbow &**

After the performance of Asami, Mika, and Ema. The judges dismissed themselves to choose the chosen people to study in 'Jewel Hearts'. Ema was apologizing to Asami and Mika, saying that they might not be in because of her.

"Don't apologize Ema, we did it in our own will. Besides even if we didn't, the important thing is that we had fun" Asami reasoned with her, but this only made Ema apologize more.

"There, there. Mika-nee is here" Mika hugged Ema and began rubbing soothing circles at Ema's back while Asami patted Ema's head.

"Yo! Yo! D.J. Acid here bringing the paper with the names of who have passed!" D.J. Acid's voice echoed through the room. Everyone stopped and listened "When I call your name, you all will go to the stage"

"I am so sure that I am going to be in there" one whispered

"Yeah, me too. Not like the last three" the other replied

Ema whimpered at this.

"I mean, who are they to do that?" one said out loud.

"I'll be starting now, listen closely! Tsubaki Hayata, Melody Arakaki, Hotaru Tikoto, Sakura..." Acid babbled and babbled "Asami Sasaki, Mika Adachi, and Ema Ichihara"

Asami, Mika, and Ema jaw dropped as they heard their names. Asami and Mika disappeared while Ema was left behind, Ema giggled at their antics and was about to go when she found the forgotten Plushies on the ground. She picked them up and went to the stage.

"Asami, Mika-nee. Here" Ema handed the two their Plushies and stood at the right of Mika.

Lily went up to the stage with a mic on her hand "I congratulate you all for being accepted, because of your amazing Dancing, Singing, and Prism Jumps. I humbly welcome you with open arms at 'Jewel Hearts', tomorrow at 8:30 will be the start of learning. Until then, we will be waiting"

Lily left but without noticing the Plushies that seemed to be following her every move. Lily knew she made the right choice.

_Flash Back _

_"I want the last three that performed earlier for the last three places" Lily said._

_"And why is that?" Asked Andou as he looked at another contestants entry._

_"They have possess a great and special potential I saw from them" _

_"So, you say that all the time. And all the time, it was a mistake"_

_"But this time, it's not a mistake. I want them in, and that's final"_

_Andou stayed silent for a moment before shrugging "If that is your choice, then there's no stopping you" _

* * *

**- Finish yet again, chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow! -**

**: Thank you for reading :**


	5. Plushie-Pair Charms

**- Chapter 5 is now boarding the ship! The Pirates are now dancing on their flags -**

**: Don't ask, she's been eating too much sugar lately :**

**- I do not own Rhythm Pretty! Wait, Pretty Rhythm~ -**

* * *

"Aaaah! I'm late!"

It was the usual day for the Sasaki family, no one bothered to cover their ears with their hands since they were wearing earplugs. Asami arrived at the table and grabbed as much bread as she can, as she got some bread that her right arm can carry because the Squirrel Plushie is on the other, she left the house and ran. The breads of her arms were flying and it one was left, the bread in Asami's mouth.

Asami overslept because she was all night jumping on her bed, she still didn't get over of being chosen.

"I even promise Mika and Ema that we are going to Jewel Hearts together!" Asami cried, comical tears dripped down her face "I am making them both late"

"_I can't believe it! Our first day and we embarrass ourselves, I wish I didn't became your friend!" _Mika's voice echoed through Asami's mind.

"_I am sorry, Asami. But I think I could do this by myself, thank you for the time we shared. I think it's for the best that you don't disturb me and Mika-nee" _Ema's voice echoed along.

Asami's comical crying became harder, but stopped in a second. She gathered all of her strength and focused it on her feet, with all of might she ran like crazy. The three of them agreed to meet up at XXX park around 8:00 but it's freaking 8:25. Asami sighed in relief when she saw Mika and Ema sitting on a bench, chatting.

"They really did wait for me" Asami said "Hey guys!"

"Oh, hi Asami. Ready to g-" Asami didn't give her room to reply, from the moment she was close to Mika and Ema. She grabbed both of the girl's wrist, with her Squirrel Plushie on her mouth, and ran to Jewel Hearts.

"Please slow down, I am wearing a skirt!" Ema said as she put her other hand on her skirt.

"Stop your yapping Ema, I am going to make us make in time for our lessons" Asami yelled at Ema. She turned around the corner and the view of Jewel Hearts came in sight. Using her, Mika, and Ema's card. She put it in the scanning plate and the door opened.

Asami, questionably, knew where to go around the building, and in a few seconds, they reached the room they were suppose to go. The other students were still outside so that means that they made it.

"It seems like everyone is here" a girl with blonde hair appeared all of the sudden, two girls were behind her. One had violet and the other has blue "We will be your teacher's for today. I am Teko Higuchi, the violet girl is Iori Tachi, and Haruka Otome"

Everyone entered the room, and it was the simple practice room like in Pretty Top. In all of the one hundred people, they're separated into thirty people a room. And since they were still ten people, they were sorted by papers in a hat.

"Before we start our lessons, I have a paper that have your names listed in group. When I say 'Group A' and their names, the called names will find their group" Iori said, Haruka showed them a _scroll. "_After meeting your group members, you and your group will make your group name, that will soon be a unit name when you debut"

"I'll start. Group A: Asami Sasaki, Mika Adachi, and Ema Ichihara" Haruka read "Group B: Love Ki..."

"Yes, we're group! So what should our name would be? It should be catchy!" Asami said, Mika rubbed her imaginary beard.

"Maybe Crazies?" Mika suggested "We are crazy"

"No, that name will only make us a laughing stock of Jewel Hearts" Ema said "Maybe we need something, like what is our reason for wanting to be a Prism Star? Mine is that I want to be more than being shy and nervous"

"I want to make all the people happy, not just only me" Mika said.

"I have a brother who don't know and why people would love to be a Prism Star" Asami said.

"Then how about Wishes?" Ema suggested next.

"No..." Asami refused, she slapped both of her cheeks as an imaginary light bulb appeared at the top of her head "...I know what name will definitely fit us!"

"What?" Mika and Ema asked. Asami only grinned

**Throbbing Memory Leaf**

Somebody knocked on the door and peeped her head inside "Excuse me, Ms. Lily request the presence of Sasaki-san, Adachi-san, and Ichihara-san"

"You heard that, Asami, Mika, Ema. March to the President's room, now!" Teko didn't need to tell them twice, as she finished her sentence, they were already gone.

Asami, Mika, and Ema were nervous. They don't know what they did to make the President call them, but they do know that it's bad news. The girls found themselves face to face with Lily in her table, signing some documents. Lily didn't notice them at first so Asami coughed to get her attention.

"Ah, you're here" Lily said "I'm guessing that you're wondering on why I called you"

"Ah yes, why is that. Did we do something wrong?" Mika asked as she tried to calm Ema, who was holding her tears.

"Hm... Well, it isn't that I called you here. I was talking about them" Lily pointed at the door. Slowly, the door opened but no one was there standing.

"G-ghost!" Ema shouted, she hid behind Mika as she clutched Mika's shirt.

"Hey we aren't ghost!" shouted the voice. Asami looked around until her eyes landed at her Squirrel Plushie that was standing on it's feet "We're Plushie-Pair Charms!"

"Wha-What!?" Mika couldn't believe her eyes, Asami's Plushie is talking like a living creauture.

"Don't be surprise, you do always see the Prizmmy and Puretty's Pair Charms" Mika's Dog Plushie revealed itself from the back of the Squirrel.

A ball of white and black rolled inside and popped into a panda "That's right-pan, no need to be scared-pan"

Asami picked the three Plushie-Pair Charms and went back to Lily, who was grinning at the girl's reaction "Now that you know that you know each other an-"

"Wait, these Plushies doesn't have a name yet. Can we name them?" Mika asked as she used her puppy eyes.

"Sure... after the naming, me and the Plushie-Pair Charms are having a chat and I want you girls to listen"

"Because we are going to be the best Prism Unit, then I'll call you Ichi. Which means one, because we're no. 1!" Asami grinned, bumping her and Ichi's head together.

Mika kissed her Plushie's forehead "I'll call you Cutie since you are so cute"

Ema picked up her Plushie up and poked it's tummy "I wonder what I should call you"

"Anything is fine-pan" her Plushie replied, this is where Ema picked her name.

"Pan-Pan, I'll call you Pan-Pan"

Asami and the girls started playing with their Plushies. Asami throwing Ichi up into the air, Mika tickling the dog, and Ema having a pleasant conversation.

Lily sighed "Ichi, Cutie, and Pan-pan. What did you observe on their performance for the last few days?" Lily asked. Ichi, Cutie, and Pan-pan jumped out of their partner's arms and jumped unto Lily's table.

"From our observation, this girl's did nothing but practice all day. The first day they met was a funny one. Because they were a lot of girls training in the Skating Rink, Asami here yelled something about Callings and Love Mix. Within a minute, all of the girls left the place. It was really funny" Ichi explained.

"I only did that because Mika and Ema looked sad, and it takes a real Prism Star do that kind of stuff I did" Asami said with a smug smile.

"How about other things? Notice anything?" Lily asked, she tapped her table with a pen in her hand while her cheek rested on her palm.

"Asami's at the neutral level at skating, dancing, and singing-pan. Mika's very good at singing, neutral at dancing and skating-pan. Ema's very good at skating but not at dancing and singing-pan" Pan-pan said.

"I see... Well, I'll tell Teko, Iori, and Haruka to give them special lessons. I want them to be ready" with that they were escorted back to their room.

**! Colorful Choco Parade ! **

"Let's meet up again tomorrow, at the same time we promised yesterday" Asami said. Mika giggled at this and Ema only smiled.

"Yeah, and you, again, will overslept. And when we meet up again, you will drag us to Jewel Hearts and before we knew it, this has became our daily routine" Mika laughed. Asami joined and bid the two of them goodbye, along with Cutie and Pan-pan.

"You're lucky to have such good friends!" Ichi said as she sat down on Asami's head.

"I know" Asami replied, she grabbed Ichi and embraced her "I am lucky to have them, I never had friends like that because everyone thought I was annoying with my energetic energy of mine and they don't seem to catch up. So when they have the chance, they would leave me again. But I have to be strong for them, to not only make my wish... no, dream come true but their dreams also"

"What are their dreams?"

"It was wishes at first, but we changed it to dreams. My dream is to make my brother understand the Prism World, Mika's dream is to make everyone happy, and Ema wanted to show the whole world that the shy and nervous girl standing in front of them is strong and not afraid to shine"

"You said that your wishes changed into dreams, why is that?"

"I decided on that when I came up with our unit's name"

"What is it?"

Asami whispered the name and Ichi could only shake her head, and looked towards at the sunset at the sea.

* * *

**- Finish! Chapter 6 will be on the way, I think Chapter 8 or 9 will be the girl's debut -**

**: Please look forward to it :**


	6. Introductions 2

**Plushie-Pair Charms Profile!**

* * *

_**Name: **_Ichi

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Fur Color: **_Light Brown

_**Coat Color: **_White coat

_**Eye Color: **_Yellow

**_Height: _**As tall as Penguin-sensei

**_Accessories: _**White ribbon with a tint of yellow tied to its tail. A Yellow Diamond hanging on the ribbon.

**Surprise info -**

_**Age: **_15

_**Height: **_5'1

_**Hair Color and Style: **_Light-Brown. Tied into two high pony-tails.

**_Eye Color: _**Yellow with a tint of Silver

_**Clothing - **_

_**Top:**_ Black off-shoulder with white straps. A 'Jewel Hearts' Pink bubble font printed with a white wavy oval as a background. A yellow diamond necklace.

**_Bottom: _**Grey jacket with white collars tied around the waist. A pink skirt above the knees. White sock above the ankles. Red sneakers with white outlines

**Other info:**

Not like other Pair Charms, they live as a normal non-living Plushie. Most Plushie's live in their Partner's home as a toy to not raise suspicions. Like other Pair Charms, they are use to make new dresses or to change their Partner's dress.

_**Personality: **_A hot-headed girl with a massive amount of strength. Always getting into fight with Cutie because she always tease him because of his girly name. The serious type of gal, and a black belt in Karate (Not quite true, but she's a good fighter)

_**Name: **_Cutie

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Fur Color: **_Dark Brown

**_Coat Color: _**Mocha

_**Eye Color: **_Pink

_**Height: **_As tall as Penguin-sensei

_**Accessories: **_Black hat on it's head. A white sash with a tint of Pink wrapped around the hat, with a Pink Heart tied to it.

**Surprise info -**

_**Age: **_16

_**Height: **_5'9

_**Hair color and Style: **_Pink. Spiky Hair that's pointed to different directions.

_**Eye Color: **_Dark Brown with a tint of Silver

_**Clothing -**_

_**Head: **_A Black hat. White sash with a tint of pink wrapped around the hat, with a Pink Heart tied to it

**_Top: _**A sky blue shirt with a pocket chest. Jewel Hearts printed on the pocket chest.

_**Bottom: **_Denim Pants. Black socks with Black Pants.

**Other info:**

Not like other Pair Charms, they live as a normal non-living Plushie. Most Plushie's live in their Partner's home as a toy to not raise suspicions. Like other Pair Charms, they are use to make new dresses or to change their Partner's dress.

_**Personality: **_An energetic guy with a love for art. He spends most of his time drawing when not needed, always getting into fight because of Ichi teasing him for his name. He deeply cares for Mika as a younger sister and vows to protect her at all cost.

_**Name: **_Pan-Pan

_**Age: **_16

_**Fur Color: **_White (or black?)

_**Coat Color: **_Black (or white?)

_**Eye Color: **_Light Blue

_**Height: **_As tall as Penguin-Sensei

_**Accessories: **_A white sash with a tint of Blue. A blue Spade on

**Surprise info:**

_**Age: **_16

_**Height: **_5'9

_**Hair Color and Style: **_Black. Flat but messy.

_**Eye Color: **_Blue

_**Clothing -**_

_**Top: **_A pair of glasses. A light blue scarf with a Blue Spade on the side when wrapped around the neck. A white turtle neck shirt with the initials J.H. at the bottom of the shirt.

_**Bottom: **_A pair of brown shorts above the knees. And white sneakers with light blue outlines.

**Other info:**

Not like other Pair Charms, they live as a normal non-living Plushie. Most Plushie's live in their Partner's home as a toy to not raise suspicions. Like other Pair Charms, they are use to make new dresses or to change their Partner's dress.

_**Personality: **_A soft-spoken guy who's very attached to Cutie. Very good at cooking. Whenever Ichi and Cutie fights, his the one to break-up the fight. He get's along with Cutie the best.

* * *

**- Again, I have the worst color and fashion sense ever. So bare with it please! -**

**: Right, I don't understand any of the things that you wrote just now :**


	7. Practice makes Perfect

**- Chapter 7 is sliding down the pole with a bunny hat! -**

**: I didn't give her any sugar, I swear! She does not own Pretty Rhythm : **

* * *

When Asami, Mika, and Ema arrived at their class, the first thing they saw was their classmates on the floor looking exhausted. Teko, Iori, and Haruka glaring at the bodies on the floor.

"It has only been 10 minutes and all of you are already tired. Just what kind of Prism Stars are you if you can't do all the simple exercises!?" Teko complained. Asami sweat-drop, Teko had a freaking _megaphone _in her hands "Come on! Stand up!"

"10 minutes and this happened, I wonder what kind of exercises she gave them" Mika whispered to Ema. Asami grabbed the nearest stick she could find and poked one of the girls in the head.

Iori grabbed Teko's megaphone, she took a deep-breathe "**STAND UP NOW!**"

Magically, the dead bodies that was all over the floor, all stood up in a line. Asami, Mika, and Ema backed away farther in case that Iori decided to scream again, and surely they're not ready to be deaf yet.

"Ah, Asami-chan, Mika-chan, Ema-chan. Good to see that you are here, how about you girls wait while we finish their lessons before we teach you?" Haruka said, she waved and smiled at them.

Asami, Mika, and Ema sat near the mirrors were.

The whole afternoon, the three of them watched as their instructors continue to bark at their classmates. Some girls were trying to escape, only to be smack by a ruler by Iori. Some tried to do the lessons without trying hard, only ending up facing the wrath of Haruka.

Once the clock hit 3:00 pm, the room was empty. The ones that were left were Teko, Iori, Haruka, Asami, Mika, and Ema.

"Now that they are gone, we will proceed on your lessons. First, singing. Second, dancing. Third, skating" Teko said. Asami, Mika, and Ema nodded as their Plushie-Pair Charms only prayed for their safety.

"I get a feeling that this lesson of their's is not going to be a easy one" Ichi commented as she peeked form the bag of Asami.

"It is! Didn't you see the girls from earlier?" came the reply from Cutie. He didn't bother to look out of the bag, he decided to draw with the pencil and paper from inside the bag to pass time.

"They were walking zombies-pan" Pan-pan said as his eyes drooped close. He curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Haruka finished writing the song that the girls were going to sing, she placed down the chalk she was holding. She grabbed the ruler Iori was holding, and smacked it near the lines.

"I want you three to remember these lines in 10 minutes, if you do not, you will have to do two hundred sit-ups!" Haruka roared, changing into 'Craz-ing mode' (Named by Asami)

"_How are we suppose to memorize all of that!" _Asami screamed in her head, scared that Teko might give her more than two hundred sit-ups.

Mika smirked then pumped her fist in the air "Piece of Cake!"

"Mika-nee!" Ema squeaked, she gripped Mika's arm with tears in her arms.

"Don't worry, Mika-nee is good at singing. It'll teach you"

**10 minutes later... **

Luckily, Asami and Ema caught up with Mika's singing. At first, it was really hard since Mika was singing too fast for them. But when Mika slowed down a bit for them, they finally got in the rhythm. The room was silent, the song that the girl's were singing were the only thing that people would hear inside the room.

"10 minutes are up, Mika, you start first" ordered Haruka as she crossed her arms.

"Right-o!" Mika cheered. Iori sat on one of the seat and turned on the keyboard that appeared out of nowhere.

_Sukejuuru wa umatte ite mo_

Haruka pointed the ruler to Asami, signaling for her to continue._  
_

_Omoide wa kuuhaku no mama de _

The ruler moved to a trembling Ema, Ema closed her eyes to avoid the fierce stare Haruka was giving her.

_Kekkyoku wa sou jibun shidaidesho_

The ruler moved from Ema to Mika to Asami, telling that all of them to sing together.

_Sapuraizu o matte ite mo shouganaikara _

**(I'll be saving the rest of the song for the debut of the girls****) **Singing was going well, but when it comes to dancing. You do not want to make a mistake, especially when it comes to the devil instructor Iori. She was probably speaking in a different language than Japanese.

"No, no, no! Lift your wings up like a bird about to fly, and those legs need to move like a ballerina's feet, and wiggle those hips like you're a gelatin. The sun is not gonna like this when the wind is sleeping!" Iori snapped, she grabbed the ruler and held it under Ema's neck "No looking down, there is no mirror at your feet to admire your face!"

"What is she talking about?" Asami asked Mika as she tried to balance on her feet.

"I don't know, but it kinda sounds amazing" Mika answered as she posed like the letter 'Y' "The amazing 'Y' bird of the south!"

"Miiikkkkaaaaa"

"Eep!"

Dancing was good, but not for Mika. She rubbed her back as she tried to ease the pain. Iori punished Mika by making her do fifty push-ups with Asami, her, and Ema's bags on her back. From the three of the instructors that taught to them today, Teko was the worst of the three.

First, one mistake from skating and she'll make you do ten laps of skating with your arms tied to your back. Second, try to complain and there will be ten layers of tape in your mouth. Third, do the other two and you'll meet death himself.

"Asami, Ema! Why can't you do something simple like I have showed you" Teko asked "Look at Ema, she skates like a professional"

Teko was right, Ema was skating like a pro. Her balance was perfect, arms wide and straight, and gliding at the rink while doing some normal jumps were like she's already a Prism Star.

"Ema is so cool~" Asami complemented. Ema blushed and placed her hands at her chest.

"_I can feel my heart fluttering, no one has ever complemented me before" _Ema thought. She skated and jumped so high and landed perfectly.

"Uwaah! Go Ema, you're my idol" Mika cheered.

Lessons were over and it was around 6:00. Teko reminded them that they were going to continue their Lessons by the end of the week. With that, they went to their own path.

"So how did the lessons go?" Ichi asked Asami as she removed her head from the bag.

" I thought you were watching us?" Asami asked back.

"Yeah, but we fell asleep"

"Look, Mika. I drew something for you!" Cutie pulled a paper from the bag and gave it to Mika. The drawing was full of scribbles and the only thing Mika recognized was one stick figure of her and a small ball with a hat.

"Aw... Thank you, Cutie" Mika kissed Cutie's forehead "I'll be sure to treasure this"

"Pan, are you okay-pan?" Pan-pan asked. Ema nodded and stopped when they were at the park.

"Seems like this is our stop, bye" Asami was the first one to leave. Mika was the second, and Ema was last.

From a building near by, a figure was standing at the top. He watched as the three of them separated. He shrugged and walked off.

* * *

**- Sorry if this wasn't good, I am running out of ideas. It looks like that it's been decided that next chapter will be the girl's debut. Oh, I am so excited! -**

**: *Sleeping* :**


	8. The Prism Debuting

**- Chapter 8 rolling in, nothing can stand in my way right now -**

**: I swear I hid the sugar, but how did she get them? :**

**- I do not own Pretty Rhythm! -**

* * *

The week have pass by, and practices still continue. Asami have leveled up her neutral trio, because of that achievement, she decided to buy a cake and eat with it with Mika and Ema. Mika improved her dancing and skating while her singing never change. Ema, on the other hand, was apparently catching up with the other girls. Her dancing needs some polishing a bit and her singing is not that bad.

"Listen up, tonight will be a debut Prism Show after Katsu's. Like it's name, all of you and the other students here in Jewel Hearts will make it's debut. So practice hard, cause' all of the lessons that you learned will be used at the Prism Show" Teko announced with her Megaphone.

The students whispered to each other, all of them excited. Asami was pumped up, Mika's eyes were sparkling, and Ema was surprisingly ready to go.

"My heart is beating and it's gonna burst!" Asami yelled, earning multiple stares from the others. Asami paid no attention to it and continue on yelling.

"I can already tell that we're going to be no. 1!" laughed a girl from the back.

"Additionally, the most fan calls receive will earn a Plushie-Pair Charm and will be the ones that will represent for Jewel Hearts at the Prism Summer Fest" added Iori, this made the students more excited.

"Now we are sure gonna be no. 1!" repeated the girl from the back again. Someone got annoyed by her cheeky personality and smacked her head.

"Your Prism Clothes will be designed by the designers in this box. The lucky ones will either pick Shou or Yunsu" Haruka held out a box with a hole in the middle "The leader of their own unit will be the one picking"

Asami swiftly went in line, the others was fighting on who was going to be the leader and line. After waiting for like an hour, the girls that are leaders lined up. Asami prayed that it was Shou and with all of her strength, she grabbed it dramatically.

"Who did we pick? Who did we pick?" Mika repeatedly sang. Asami opened the paper and Mika was meeted with a disappointed face.

"The designer we pick is a guy called Jihoo Kang" Ema read "He seems to be a Korean person"

"Now, that everyone got a designer. I will introduce them to you" Teko shouted in her megaphone. On cue, ten designers entered the room. Six of them are Japanese, the other four were Korean. Shou and Yunsu were there, the girls wanted to jumped on the two but with Iori's deadly glare, they decided that they don't want to die yet. All of them wearing name tags "Please go to your chosen designer"

After Teko, Iori, and Haruka shortly left, the girls went to their perspective designer. Ema searched for the name Jihoo Kang, she paused in front of a guy with long black hair. He was wearing a simple Grey wool, a white shirt underneath. Baggy pants, and brown shoes.

"Hello, I take it that you girls picked me?" Jihoo asked. Ema hid behind Mika and nodded, Jihoo chuckled "No need to be scared, I am sorry if I did scare you"

"Don't worry about that, Ema here is really a nervous gal but she's a strong one when it comes to skating!" Mika said, she held out her hand "Nice to meet you, I am Mika, this girl behind me is Ema. And this is Asami"

"Nice to meet you too Mika-san, Ema-san, and Asami-san" Jihoon accepted the handshake "So, what kind of designs do you like?"

**That Night...**

"Welcome to the Prism World" Meganee greeted, the designers gave her their designs "Beautiful designs, but how could this work without Pair Charms?"

Ichi, Cutie, and Pan-pan jumped out of the trio's bags. Surprising everyone, including Asami, Mika, and Ema "We could do that!"

"Wait, who's Pair Charms are they?" one asked.

"We belong to Asami, Mika, and Ema-pan" Pan-pan answered. The three Plushie-pair charms run up to Meganee, Meganee smiled and the girls were now waiting for their dresses to be changed.

**(Please wait for a moment as the trio girls wait for their turn) **

"And lastly, Jihoon's" Meganee called. Asami, Mika, and Ema moved forward "The clothes consist of mix black and bright colors, each clothing is themed. Hearts, Diamonds, and Spades"

Asami twirled and posed boyishly, Mika hugged and kept saying on how cute Ema was with her puffed sleeves.

"Come on everyone, Katsu's show is starting" called Lily. Everyone left the Prism World and watched behind the stage, Asami was confused. Why was there no decoration for the stage?

"GOOD EVENING PEOPLE! ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED!" D.J. Acid yelled on his mic "TONIGHT IS A SPECIAL NIGHT! WITH JEWEL HEARTS TOP PRISM STAR, KATSU, WE WILL BE ALSO SHOWING SOME DEBUTING PRISM STARS SO THIS WILL BE A LONG NIGHT!"

The audience roared as Katsu entered the stage, she was wearing a fairy-like pink dress and simple white heels . She bowed and when she raised her right hand in the air "Prism Stage! Platform on! Night sky!"

The stage began to change, the curtains turned dark blue. There were black sparkles on the stage showing the night sky, the color of the ice on stage turned grey. The background of the whole building changed into a park, there were no stars in sight sparkling bright. The song was loud as it started.

_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. _  
_My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off. _  
_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. _  
_My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything._

Katsu jumped. A moon appeared from her back and she twirled around sending off little moon bits.

"_Moon Splash!"_

Katsu lowered herself down and continued to skate.

_Naze watashi wa koko ni iru no? Kono kuraku yodonda sekai de _  
_Rifujin na kizu no itami ga watashi o tsune ni sainami tsuzukeru _

Katsu jumped and was now soaring above the fans' head. He circled around them as she ascended up to the sky, the stars fell appeared and fell into her arms. She closed the stars to her chest before throwing them off to random directions. The stars fell down to the fans' head.

"_Starshine Raindrops!"_

_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. _  
_My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off. _  
_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. _  
_My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything._

The last jump was for Katsu to jump straight up. Stars began to cover her until she reached the now empty sky, she was curled into a shining ball and then she opened up, her arms apart. The stars that was on her body were now in the night sky, showing off different kinds of beautiful constellations.

"_The Night's Constellation Gallery!"_

The stage cleared up and was returned to the normal, the fans cheered as they started to give her fan calls.

"OOH! THE FAN CALLS ARE COMING IN THOUSANDS, AND THEY ARE COMING IN FAST" Acid shouted, Katsu smiled at the fans and left the stage.

"And that is how you handle a Prism Show" Katsu said to the girl's at the backstage, she glide away from their sights.

"NOW THE NEXT PRISM UNIT TO APPEAR, HIGH-5!"

"Amazing, wasn't it?"

Asami looked at Lily from her right, she was smoking a cigarette as she blew the smoke from her mouth "That Prism Stage, I mean"

"What's a Prism Stage?" asked Ema as she fed Pan-pan some Bamboo leaves.

"Like Prism Jumps and Prism Acts, Prism Stage also takes a long time to do. Like in Prism Act, you'll know that you commit a Prism by seeing the 'Set Up'. The Set up is like the Act Trying, when you can see the stage that you are standing from is changing but not fully only seeing. A Prism Stage is where either a plain or decorated stage is changed into a different one that it seems to be like reality, but is the place that changed"

Asami, Mika, and Ema were astonished, they can't wait to do a Prism Stage. Couple of Prism Units dancing later...

"AND NOW THE LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST, DREAMs!"

Asami, Mika, and Ema skated their way to the stage, they were greeted by the large cheers of the audience at their seats.

"This is so awesome!" Asami screamed, she pointed at Acid "Start the music will ya' D.J.?"

"LET'S GET IT ON!"

_Sou SPRING OF LIFE hajikeru youna_  
_Koiwoshiyouyo SPRING GIRL SPEED UP_

_Sukejuuru wa umatte ite mo_  
_Omoide wa kuuhaku no mama de_

Ema glided along the ice and jumped, she could feel herself burning up "_Exciting Cloud Nine!" _

The fans cheered and started sending fan calls, in the middle of the dance, Mika and Asami gave Ema a thumbs up.

_Kekkyoku wa sou jibun shidaidesho_  
_Sapuraizu o matte ite mo shouganaikara_

_Sou SPRING OF LIFE hajikeru youna_  
_koiwoshiyouyo SPRING GIRL SPEED UP_

Mika jumped, she could see the happy faces of the people watching her. This made her shine "_Tricky Hat Magic!" _

"LOOK FOLKS! THE FAN CALLS ARE NOW COMING IN HUNDREDS!"

_DANCE FOR JOY hajikeru rizumu_  
_Furueru hodo ni kokoro odora setai no _

Asami did a first jump then a second before jumping for real at the third, her heart was pounding "And it's going to burst! _Wishing upon a Shooting Star!" _

_Hajimeyou yo SPRING GIRL SPEED UP_  
_koishiyou yo_

Asami, Mika, and Ema held their hands together as they jumped, the crowns on their head were appearing but no one saw, only Lily herself. "_Cards of Royalty" _

"AND THAT'S DREAMs performance to you all!"

**A Moment Later...**

"THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING PATIENTLY!" D.J. Acid started "NOW SHOWING THE RESULTS OF THE PRISM SHOW!"

The girls crossed their fingers as they watched the screen of the stage, random names were still shuffling. As it stopped, everyone gasped.

**1st, Katsu Itami  
2nd, DREAMs  
3rd, Love Sync **

"We didn't place first but..." Mika left off the rest of the sentence and Ema filled it up for her.

"But we did get second place" Ema finished. Asami cheered and hugged her two best friends.

"Well, at least we showed them!" Asami laughed, Mika and Ema laughed with her.

"Good job girls" congratulated Jihoon, he was holding a bouquet of flowers, three of them "Here, as a reward"

"Thanks" the three girls said at the same time.

Ichi, Cutie, and Pan-pan looked at their partners "They may be still inexperience with the Prism World, but we know that this girls will reach something in the end of it"

* * *

**- My English seems to get worse and worse by the minute, I have failed myself -**

**: While RL is crying like an idiot, thank you for reading :**


End file.
